<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's A Date by general_zaroff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24331861">It's A Date</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/general_zaroff/pseuds/general_zaroff'>general_zaroff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Charmed (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cannon Divergence, Drabble, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:20:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24331861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/general_zaroff/pseuds/general_zaroff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maggie tells Lucy about the kiss. Lucy knows how Maggie can make it up to her. </p><p>An alternate ending of Other Women.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucy/Maggie Vera</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's A Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a silly little laggie drabble.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She sits across from Lucy on the bleachers, somehow even more speechless than she was to begin with. Lucy looks so sad, especially compared to the strong Kappa woman she usually was. Maggie has absolutely no clue how to tell the truth. </p><p>In the end, she just blurts it out, “Lucy, it was me. I kissed Parker. I’m really, really sorry. It was a mistake.” </p><p>Lucy looks up at her and Maggie cringes away, not regretting her decision but afraid of losing her. </p><p>Just before Maggie runs away in fear, Lucy says, “I know how you can make it up to me.” </p><p>Maggie nods frantically, “I’d do anything.”</p><p>Lucy surges forward, pressing a kiss to Maggie’s lips and as she sits back down she smiles, wobbly and uncertain. Then she asks, “Will you go out with me? The Haunt at eight?”</p><p>Maggie stares before smiling back and telling her, “It’s a date.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>